This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly to wind powered electrical generation assembly.
Shortages and increased cost of fossil fuels have stimulated renewed interest in the use of wind power to generate electricity. Wind powered generators are used to harness the power of the wind and to translate the mechanical energy of the wind into electrical energy with a generator. The energy from the generator can be used to power any number of electrical devices, potentially including all of the power requirements of a home.
Heretofore, wind powered generators have included airfoils designed specifically for wind turbines. Wind blowing past a turbine does not push the blades, but rather the air passing over the blades' upper surface travels farther than air crossing the underside, thus resulting in a pressure difference that creates lift. As lift drives the blades forward, they turn a drive shaft connected to a generator. However, wind powered generators typically have been too large, too expensive or too loud to allow a typical homeowner to use the wind powered generator to power their homes. Furthermore, the wind powered generators have been too hard for a typical home owner to transport and install easily at their homes.
Accordingly, a wind powered electrical generation system solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.